Camino a la Liga Johto
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Continuando con la aventura de Ash, después de encontrar a su Padre, ambos viajan a la Liga Johto para la competición, pero antes deberán enfrentar un obtáculo juntos Continuación de El Padre de Ash


**Camino a La Liga Johto**

por Syaoran Li

Nota: Esta es la continuación de El Padre de Ash, así que si no las has leído, léela, y si no, disfruta esta. (Lee primero El Padre de Ash si quieres saber algunos datos, por ejemplo; Davis es el nombre del padre de Ash) 

Luego de haber encontrado a su padre, Ash se dispone a viajar hacia la Liga Johto, en compañía de Misty y su padre. Bruck decide quedarse para descansar y ayudar a la señora Ketchum en su hogar. 

Ash: Bueno mamá, llegó la hora de que papá y yo partamos hacia la cede de la Liga Johto. 

Misty: No te olvides de mi, Ash Ketchum, no te librarás de mí fácilmente. 

Ash: Ya lo se Misty, no me iría sin ti. 

Davis: Parece que aprecias mucho a Misty, eh hijo. 

Ash y Misty se sonrojan, entonces Davis no vuelve a realizar ningún comentario. 

Misty: Es que Ash me debe una bicicleta, y no lo puedo dejar de vigilar hasta que me la pague. 

Davis: Entiendo. Entonces, que esperamos, partamos rumbo a la Liga Johto. 

Pikachu, Davis y Misty, junto a Ash, se despiden de todos y dejan Pueblo Paleta y se dirigen al Bosque Verde. (Para llegar a la Liga Johto, tienen que pasar el Bosque Verde, Ciudad Verde, el Monte Plateado y por último Valle Verde) . 

Misty: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que atravesamos el bosque Verde, verdad Ash? 

Ash: Si, desde que dejamos a Pidgeot, ¡un momento!, es verdad, Pidgeot, puedo buscarlo y hacer que regrese conmigo. 

Davis: Con que tuviste un Pidgeot, ¿si quieres puedo usar al mío para poder encontrar el tuyo? 

Ash: Esta bien, papá. 

Davis: Pidgeot, ve. 

Pidgeot: Pidgo Pidgo. 

Davis: Pidgeot, busca al Pidgeot de Ash y hazlo venir. 

Momentos después, el Pidgeot de Davis regresa. Les cuenta que ha encontrado al Pidgeot de Ash, pero este estaba siendo atacado por unos entrenadores que trataban de atraparlo. 

Ash: No pueden hacer eso, hay que evitarlo. ¿Podrías llevarnos hacia donde esta? 

Pidgeot: Pidgo, Pidgo. (Claro). 

Momentos más tarde............... 

Ash: Hey, ustedes dos,¡deténganse! 

Los dos entrenadores se extrañaros de que el chico los estuviera detenido al querer atrapar a Pidgeot. Entonces le preguntaron: 

Dos Chicos: Y quién eres tú para detenernos? 

Ash: Ese Pidgeot es mío, por eso lo hago. 

En ese momento, el Pidgeot al reconocer a Ash, se lanza directamente hacia él. Los dos entrenadores comprenden que de verdad es suyo y dejan de atacar. 

Chris: Lo siento, pensamos que era un Pidgeot salvaje. Por cierto, mi nombre es Chris William. (Chris era el típico chico adolescente, con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, una camisa amarilla fuera del pantalón, tenis y una gorra puesta hacia atrás) 

Josh: También yo te pido disculpas. Mi nombre es Josh Daniels. (Josh también está vestido como Chris, la única diferencia es que Josh es un poco más alto y musculoso que Chirs. Josh no lleva gorra) 

Ash: Esta bien. Ustedes no sabían eso. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ash, ella es Misty y el es mi padre, Davis. 

Misty: Mucho gusto en conocerlos 

Igualmente!, asintió el padre de Ash al ver a los dos chicos, que aparentaban tener unos 17 años, aunque uno era más alto que el otro, aunque los dos parecían ser buenos entrenadores. 

Ash: ¿Por cierto? ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí en el Bosque Verde? 

Chris: Estamos entrenando un poco antes de participar el la Liga Johto. 

Ash: ¡En serio!, yo también voy a participar con mi padre. 

Josh: ¿Tu padre va a participar? 

Misty interrumpió: Es una larga historia que ustedes no querrán escuchar. 

Togepi, pi! 

Pika, pika, pi! 

Ash: Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no vamos juntos hacia la Liga Johto? así nos haremos compañía mutuamente y podremos entrenar. 

Chris y Josh murmuraban entre si para decidir si estaban de acuerdo con la idea de Ash. Después de unos momentos, ambos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo. 

Ash: Esta bien -entonces, a la carga- 

Faltando sólo 1 semana para el comienzo de la Liga Johto, nuestros héroes y sus dos nuevos amigos están en el Centro Pokemon del Monte Plateado, recuperando a sus pokemons, después de las batallas de entrenamiento que han tenido entre ellos. 

Chris: Eres muy fuerte Ash Ketchum, eres el primero que me ha dado una gran batalla. 

Ash: Lo mismo digo; no fue fácil ganar. 

Mientras Ash y Chris discutían sobre la batalla que acababan de sostener, Misty y Josh hablaban sobre cómo se habían conocido él y Chris. 

Misty: ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Chris? 

Josh: Desde que teníamos 4 años. Vivíamos en el mismo pueblo. No se si tu lo conocerás; pero nuestro pueblo es Valle Verde. 

Misty: En serio; Valle Verde. Por supuesto que lo conozco. Hace unos meses, Ash y yo, fuimos a visitar a unos amigos en ese lugar. Es un lugar muy bonito. 

Josh: Lo sé. A Chirs y a mí nos dio tristeza el día que partimos para empezar nuestro viaje pokemon al cumplir 10 años. 

Misty: Pero ¿por qué viajan hasta ahora a la Liga Johto? si ustedes la conocen por vivir en Valle Verde? 

Josh: Es que- Chirs y yo queríamos convertirnos en grandes maestros pokemon-, pero para eso decidimos entrenar primero durante un largo tiempo, y luego participar en la Liga Johto. 

Misty: Entiendo. En fin, yo creo que ustedes si han logrado cumplir su sueño de ser grandes maestros pokemon. 

Josh: No creo, aún nos falta pelear con grandes entrenadores, como Ash. El le dio una gran batalla a Chirs y ha sido uno de los pocos que lo ha podido derrotar. Yo creo que Ash es un gran entrenador Pokemon. 

Misty: ¿Quién?, ¡Ash!, no lo creo. Ash siempre triunfa porque sus pokemons son poderosos y porque ha tenido mucha suerte, si no fuera por eso, sería un perdedor. (Lo digo por experiencia) 

Josh: Bueno, como digas. 

En ese momento, la enfermera Joy llama a Ash y a Chris para entregarle a sus pokemons: 

Pikachu: ¡Pika pi! 

Pidgeot: ¡Pidgotto! 

Chkorita: ¡Chiko! 

Feraligart: ¡Ferg, Ferg! 

Typholosion: ¡Typh, Typh! 

Bulbasour: ¡Bulba, Bulba! 

Ash salió corriendo para abrazar a sus pokemon, mientras lo mismo pasaba con Chris. 

Charizard: ¡Char! 

Blastoise: ¡Blas, Blas! 

Weepinbell: ¡Bell, Bell! 

Alakazam: ¡Kazam, Ala! 

Gligar: ¡Glai, Glai! 

Donphan: ¡Don, Don! 

Los dos entrenadores estaban felices de que sus pokemon estuvieran bien. En ese momento entra al Centro Pokemon el padre de Ash, quien había ido a buscar a un viejo amigo. 

Davis: ¡Ey, chicos! Miren lo que encontré en un muro. 

Era un cartel que decía: "Este es un reto a los valientes entrenadores pokemon que quieran mejorar sus habilidades y progresar más en su camino hacia su meta; ser maestros pokemon. En el interior del monte plateado hay un entrenador esperando el reto de ustedes, entrenadores pokemon; así que si son valientes, entren" El cartel estaba firmado por un tal G. O. 

Ash y sus nuevos amigos no le dieron importancia a ese pequeño detalle, y se dirigieron, junto con Misty y Davis, al Monte Plateado para desafiar a ese entrenador. 

Al llegar a la entrada de la cueva, no se podía observar nada en el interior, entonces Ash y Davis sacaron a sus pokemon de fuego. 

Ash: Ve Typholosion. Lanzallamas. 

Typholosion: ¡Typh! (Typholosion utiliza su ataque de lanzallamas! 

Davis: Charizard, Ve. Lanzallamas 

Charizard: ¡Char! (Charizard usa su ataque de lanzallamas) 

Al momento en que la cueva se ilumina, los entrenadores logran distinguir tres túneles. Al ver esto, se ponen a pensar en qué podían hacer 

Ash: Bueno, propongo separarnos y buscar a ese entrenador. 

Josh: Buena idea, ¿pero cómo nos dividiremos?, somos 5 personas y estos son 3 túneles. 

Chris: Josh tiene razón, uno de nosotros tendrá que ir solo. 

Davis: Ese seré yo, ya que soy mayor que ustedes puedo estar solo, mientras que ustedes necesitan andar juntos para poder ayudarse en caso de problemas. 

Ash: Entonces, ¿Cómo nos dividiremos nosotros 4? 

Chris: Es simple. Yo iré con Josh y tu irás con Misty. 

Misty: ¡Yo! con Ash, ¡sola!, ni loca. 

Ash: Lo mismo digo. 

Pero al voltear hacia donde estaban Chris, Josh y Davis, éstos tres ya habían desaparecido. A Ash y Misty no les quedó otra que ir juntos por el túnel que les había tocado. 

Luego de ca1minar más de media hora, Josh y Chris comenzaron a impacientarse, ya que no habían encontrado a nadie y no había rastros de que alguien anduviera por esas cuevas. 

Chris: Ya me harté; mejor demos la vuelta y esperemos a los demás en la entrada de los tres túneles. 

Josh exclamo: "Pero si nos damos por vencidos ahora nunca lograremos convertirnos en grandes maestros pokemon, si dejamos que algo así no desespere, no vale la pena que seamos entrenadores". 

Chirs: Creo que tienes razón amigo. Será mejor que sigamos buscando. 

En ese momento, tres sombras misteriosas aparecieron enfrente de ellos. 

Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas. 

James: ¡Y mas vale que teman! 

Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación 

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación! 

Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor 

James: ¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta Tepito! 

Jessie: Jessie 

James: James 

Jessie: El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz 

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar! ¡Ay madre! 

Meowth: ¡Meowth, así es! 

Chris: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? 

Jessie: Que no nos conoces!!, somos el Equipo Rocket y venimos por sus pokemons. 

Jessie y James: Órale Victribell, Weezing, Arbok y Wobbuffet 

Josh: No lo permitiremos, Arcanine ve. 

Arcanine: ¡Arcanine! 

Chris: Yo te elijo Alakazam. 

Alakazam: ¡Alaka! 

Josh: Lanzallamas Arcanine 

Arcanine: ¡Arca-nine! (Lanza el lanzallamas) 

Chris: Alakazam, rayo Psiquico. 

Alakazam: Alaka-zaaaaam. (Lanza rayo psíquico) 

El rayo psíquico y lanzallamas golpean al equipo Rocket y a sus pokemons, y estos salen volando hacia atrás, gritando su tan famosa frase; "El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez, Ayyyy!" (pero como esto es una cueva, solo volaron unos metro hacia arriba, pero esto dio tiempo a que Chris y Josh escaparan) 

Josh y Chris se felicitaron mutuamente por la victoria conseguida, luego siguieron su camino. Luego de haber caminado un buen rato más, Chris y Josh encuentran a Davis, quien también había estado dando vueltas y vueltas, hasta que los encontró a ellos. 

Davis: Ustedes encontraron al entrenador que supuestamente está en estas cuevas? 

Josh y Chris negaron con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo se dieron cuenta de que Ash y Misty todavía no llegaban e ese punto. 

Josh: Habrán encontrado Ash y Misty a ese entrenador? 

Davis: No lo creo, creo que ellos tienen cosas más importantes que hacer. Será mejor esperarlos aquí. 

Mientras ellos esperaban a Ash y Misty; estos dos últimos seguían caminando, buscando al misterioso entrenador. 

Ash: Misty, ¿te sientes cansada? 

Misty: No Ash, aún tengo ganas de caminar. 

Ash: Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos. 

Misty: Esta bien. 

Misty:_ (pensando) Esta es la oportunidad que he estado esperando para decirle a Ash lo mucho que lo quiero. Pero será que el me quiere? Misty lo piensa por un momento y se decide decírselo a Ash. 

Misty: Ash 

Ash: Dime. 

Misty: Hay algo que....... 

"Con que al fin te apareces" 

Ash: Esa voz, ¡¡¡¡¡Gary!!!!! 

Gary: Así es, perdedor, así que tú haz venido a retarme, o me equivoco. 

Ash: Ni lo dudes, he venido a demostrarte que no soy cobarde. 

En ese momento, Davis, Chris y Josh llegan al lugar en donde se encontraban Ash y los demás. Al ver a Gary, Davis le hizo unas señas, mientras que Josh y Chris se quedaron confundidos al ver que Davis conociera a ese entrenador desconocido. 

Davis: Gary, todavía te debo las gracias por haberme salvado la vida. 

Gary: No hay de que, para eso están los buenos entrenadores pokemon, no como otros que no pudieron hacer nada. 

Ash: Cierra la boca ya y pelea. 

Gary: Esta bien. Esto me servirá como entrenamiento para la Liga Johto. 

Ash: Te parece una batalla de tres contra tres? 

Gary: Esta bien, además esto no es un reto. 

Ash: Haré que te tragues tus palabras. Feraligart yo te elijo. 

Feraligart: ¡Fer! 

Gary: En ese caso, Venasour ve. 

Venasour: ¡Vena! 

Ash: Feraligert, Hidro Bomba 

Gary: Venasour, Rayo Solar 

Venasour: ¡Vena! ¡Vena! (reúne energía para rayo solar) 

Feraligart: ¡Fer!, Glu, Glu, glu (Dispara su hidro bomba) 

Venasour: Sooooorr (Lanza el rayo solar) 

La hidrobomba es esquivada por Venasour, mientras que el rayo solar impacta a Feraligart. Feraligart cae derrotado, Gary se ríe, confiado de la victoria, Ash se enoja y manda a su siguiente pokemon. 

Ash: Feraligart, regresa. Yo te elijo Pidgeot 

Pidgeot: Pidgo, Pidgo. 

Gary: Venasour, tómate un descanso . Ve Arcanine. Lanzallamas 

Ash: Pidgeot esquívalo y usa Tornado. 

Pidgeot: Pidgo, Pidgo, Pidgo, flu, flu, flu (haciendo tornado) 

El pokemon volador esquiva el lanzallamas y golpea a Arcanine con su ataque tornado. Arcanine: ¡Ahu! (Arcanine cae derrotado) 

Ash: Bien hecho Pidgeot, regresa. 

Gary: Bueno, debo admitir que no estas mal, pero no podrás superar esto. Ve Eevee 

Eevee: ¡Eve,Eve! 

Ash: A si, Pikachu yo te elijo. 

Pikachu: ¡Pika! 

Gary: Eevee, Cabezazo. 

Ash: Pikachu, Agilidad. 

Pikachu: Pika pi. 

Eevee: Eve? 

La agilidad de Pikachu confundió a Eevee por un momento, momentos en los que Ash aprovechó para atacar. 

Ash: Bien hecho Pikachu, Impactrueno. 

Pikachu: ¡Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (Lanza el impactrueno) 

Gary: Eevee, nooo. 

Eevee: Eveeeeeeeeeee. (señales de dolor al momento de ser impactado). 

Eevee cae inconsciente por la descarga. 

Davis: Eevee ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Ash y Pikachu. 

Ash: Lo hicimos Pikachu. 

Pikachu: Pika pika! 

Gary: Esta bien, acepto mi derrota, pero escucha Ash Ketchum, la Liga Johto no será fácil, habrá muchos entrenadores más fuertes que tú, incluyéndome a mi, así que so quieres ganarme en la Liga, entrena más o pierde. 

Gary se marcha y deja a nuestros héroes en la cueva. 

Josh: Ey, Gary tiene razón, si queremos ser los mejores, tenemos que derrotar a los mejores, así que, a entrenar. 

Todos estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho por Gary y Josh. El gripo se disponía a salir de la cueva, cuando Misty detiene a Ash antes de que este salga. 

Misty: Ash, espera! 

Ash: Qué pasa? 

Misty: Es que si salimos, no podré hacer esto. 

Misty le da un beso en la mejilla a Ash, antes de que este pueda reaccionar, (pero para que lo haría), mientras que Chris los observa y sale de la cueva. 

Josh: Qué están haciendo Ash y Misty? 

Chris: Nada en especial. 

Al día siguiente Ash y sus amigos llegan a Valle Verde y luego de haber saludado y despedido a los padres de Josh y Chris, partieron con camino a su destino, la Liga Johto. 

Ash: Faltan 4 días para el comienzo, ¿Están listos para el reto de su vida? 

Josh y Chris asintieron y salieron corriendo junto con Ash, mientras que Misty y Davis los siguen. ¡Será este el verdadero comienzo para Ash en su vida? Pues ya lo veremos 

Esta historia continuará................. 

Nota de los autores: Esta fue la continuaron de El padre de Ash, espero que les haya gustado, aunque yo siento que es solio una historia de transición entre el padre de Ash y la que viene. Este fic es dedicado a Sakura Kinomoto, Hikari, amigas mías y Enda, amiga de Kerberos. Espero que me manden sus sugerencias y críticas, aunque creo que son más críticas, pero no importa. Este es mi e-mail: delcompa@hotmail.com y archila_roberto@hotmail.com 


End file.
